An example of such a riser is described in the article by R Franciss, Maximum stress model test of a seawater lift casing to a Petrobras PXXV platform in Albacora field, presented at 9th International symposium on Offshore Engineering, September 1995. The paper describes a floating offshore platform provided with water intake risers that are hingeably connected to the submerged pontoons of the platform.